Bleach Collection
by KiraMidnight
Summary: My Bleach Fanficts
1. Ended Bloodline

_**Ended Bloodline**_

By: Kira Star Midnight**One day when Kira was only twelve she was wandering around a forest scared and alone. She was hungry and tired but was too afraid to sleep or eat anything in the forest. She didn't know the forest at all and was see through. She couldn't remember why their was a chain attached to her chest and why she was alone all she knew was that no one noticed her. She wandered around untill a black and white monster came out of no where. Kira screamed. She had heard rumors about these creatures. They were called Hollows and devoured dead souls. Kira ran in fear and cried when she realized that she was dead. Soon enough she had fell and the Hollow picked her up by her throat. She couldn't breath. The Hollow began to pull at her chain. She screamed in pain. Only one chain remained. Soon an orange haired brown eyed boy sliced the Hollow in half. Kira fell and looked up at the boy that saved her life. She smiled. A girl that had purplish black hair and purple eyes smiled at Kira. "It's alright young girl don't worry where we are going to send you, you will be safe." At those words Kira nodded with a little fear. "Go ahead Ichigo!" She said to the boy that saved her. Ichigo nodded and raised his sword. "Stop right there Ichigo Kurosaki!" Said a guy with short black hair, dull green eyes, and green tears going down his eyes. Ichigo looked at him. "Ulquiorra!" Ichigo said aloud. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo sounded pissed. Kira looked at the guy and back at Ichigo as they talked. "Lord Aizen wants this girl to join us. I cannot let you send her to the Soul Society." Said Ulquiorra as he looked at Kira. Kira cocked her head to the side. "Hu….?" She was confused and trying to understand what was happing. Soon a brown haired guy with brown eyes came out of a glowing white portal. Kira was a little scared. He had an orange haired girl with him. "Listen here Ichigo. I'll make you a trade. If you give me the young girl I'll give you back your precious Orihime." He said calmly. Ichigo nodded slowly. Aizen threw Orihime to Ichigo and Ichigo threw Kira. As Ichigo caught Orihime Aizen caught Kira. Ulquiorra, Aizen, and, Kira disappeared into the portal. Aizen threw Kira into Orihime's old room. Kira hit the floor hard and cried. She remembered her brother telling her that after the last chain is gone the spirit would become a Hollow. Kira noticed she only had one chain left. After about three hours Ulquiorra came in with a tray of food for Kira. Kira was happy and ate all the food. Ulquiorra smiled a little. After Kira finished and before Ulquiorra left she said in a fearful voice. "I….I don't want to be a Hollow." She said as she started to cry. Ulquiorra looked at her with surprise. "I'm amazed that you can still talk young girl." He said as he walked towards her. "Your chain is almost gone and you can even move." He pulled her shirt off and showed her the hole that was already forming fast on her chest. Kira cried. Ulquiorra who usually don't care whipped her tears away. "I shall escort you to Lord Aizen and you can beg him to save your soul form Hollowification." He said as he took her to Aizen's room. He knocked on the door and got on one knee making Kira do the same. As Aizen opened the door and saw Kira and Ulquiorra on their knee. He smiled. "What is it Ulquiorra?" He said as they both stood up. "This young girl wishes not to be a Hollow. She wishes to beg you to save her soul form the Hollowification process." He said as Kira nodded in agreement. Kira got on her knees and bowed. Letting her hands lay flat on the floor and her head in her hands. "Please….please don't let me be a scary Hollow please. I want to stay what I am I don't want to hurt people." She pleaded. Aizen smiled and picked her up by the back of her clothing. "Fine!" He said as she began to glow. Kira felt a little pain in her chest and she lost consciousness. **

**Kira woke up in a daze. Ulquiorra was laying on the floor by her side. Kira was no longer dead and had no chains in her chest. She looked at Ulquiorra and smiled. She saw the hole in his throat and the number 4 next to it. She knew he was once dead but he didn't look dead to her. She taped on him. He opened his eyes quickly ready to attack. But as he saw it was Kira he looked at her. His green eyes looked so amazing to Kira. Kira had long silver hair that stopped at her ass and pink eyes that were so beautiful in the moonlight. Her silver hair sparkling. To Kira Ulquiorra was the one that saved her from the Soul Society and she was grateful to him. She smiled at him and showed him the scar that was on her back. It was long and looked very deep. It went from her shoulder down to the other side of her back. She told him that her step father hated her and would beat her a lot. He's the reason that she died. He beat her to death. Ulquiorra nodded and wondered why he even cared. As he took Kira into his arms Kira heard no heart beat. She asked him why he had no heart beat like she did and he told her it was because he was already dead and had no heart. He did have feelings but no heart. Kira cried for him and he just sighed. Kira soon fell asleep in his arms. He wondered why she cared for him at all. Why did he care about her? He had so many questions but no answers yet. Kira became restless in her sleep. She cried and begged for someone to stop. Ulquiorra wondered who she was begging. He used one of his many amazing powers and entered her dreams. She couldn't see him but he could see her.**

**~In Kira's Dream~**

**Kira was laying on the floor crying. As a guy walked up to her. "Will you shut up you worthless child!" The guy yelled at Kira and kicked her against the wall where Ulquiorra stood. He looked at Kira. She was no more then ten years old. He wanted to help but could not touch her. The guy picked Kira up by her throat and tore her clothes when he threw her against his sword rack. Kira screamed in pain as a blade sliced her back deeply. The guy laughed and stepped on her back making the pain worse. Kira screamed louder in even more pain as a lot of blood began to leave her body. Kira's dream skipped two years later. Her back still barely healed. Ulquiorra could feel something wet go down his face. He whipped it away. He was crying! For the first time he was actually crying. He didn't know why all he knew was that it was true. As he saw Kira in a hospital bed on her stomach as her back bleed more. Kira's heart monitor was close to zero her step father walked in. "Looks like you're finally going to die!" He said as he put his hand on her back. She reacted in pain as she thought. **_**I wish my older brother hadn't died with the rest of my family…. **_**Her step father put a lot of pressure on her back. She let out one last scream and her body could not take anymore and shut down. Ulquiorra yelled out for her not to give up. He quickly left her dreams waking her up accidentally as he embraced her tightly. **

**~In Reality~**

**Kira looked at him seeing his tears and whipped them away just as he had done hers. "Don't cry for me…." She said smiling as she kissed his cheek. He looked at her and at the moon outside. He jumped out the window with her. After he told Aizen where he was going Aizen understood but found it quite odd that Ulquiorra cared about the young girls past. He asked her where her step father lived. She told him and he left her in a tree nearby. He soon came back soaked in blood and smiled at Kira. Kira knew what he did and smiled back happily as she hugged him. She got blood on her and cried. He then jumped in a waterfall and cleaned them both. Kira shivered as she got cold. He took off both of their clothes and held Kira close to him. Kira blushed. It was the first time she had seen a guy naked. She didn't look down because her brother taught her that it was disrespectful so she kept her eyes on the sky as he took her back to Wako Mondo and got her some different clothes. They both got dressed and Kira smiled at him once again. He couldn't understand why this girls smile made him want to smile. He smiled. "Hey young girl….may I ask your name?" He said looking away. Kira still smiling sounded happy. "My name is Kira and I want to ask you a question now Ulquiorra." She said as she faced him blushing shyly. He looked at her and nodded. "What is it Kira?" Kira blushed worse. "Will you stay with me forever Ulquiorra?" She asked him as he looked at her in surprise. Aizen heard the question and smiled. "I….I don't know if I'll live forever. I might get killed in the upcoming war." He said as he then avoided her gaze. Kira started crying and ran up to Ulquiorra and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back trying not to cry as well. Aizen then walked in. "Ulquiorra you will stay with this girl for as long as she lives." He said smiling. "I give you that order and also the order to protect her for as long as you can. You will not die and will not be in the upcoming war. You will be in a hidden place with her. Do you understand!" He said still smiling and still sounding very calm. Ulquiorra nodded and Kira smiled and hugged Aizen. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She cried. Ulquiorra smiled at her and took her to a hidden village. Because people had received word about the Arrancars and Espadas they didn't fight Ulquiorra or deny him entrance into their village. **

**After the war had ended and Ichigo and his friends won, Kira was already nineteen years old. Ulquiorra had grown quite fond of Kira. He kissed her gently as she slept. Kira woke up and smiled at Ulquiorra. "Good morning." She said as he smiled back. "Good morning Kira." He replied calmly. Kira sat up. "Um….will you join me in the bath house?" She asked as she stood up and got out of bed. Ulquiorra nodded and walked with her to the bath house. Kira got naked and so did Ulquiorra. Kira stepped in the water and so did he. Kira splashed him and he laughed quietly as he splashed her back. They got each other wet and Kira laughed and said. "I'm all wet now….!" He blushed a little and smiled. As he looked away cause the truth was that what she had said made him a little hard. Kira knew this and got a little closer and touched his dick gently with her soft hand. He blushed more and looked at her. Kira had never really kissed him but wanted to. She leaned in for a kiss but it seemed as though he had read her mind and deeply kissed her. Kira blushed but deepened the kiss. Soon Ulquiorra had leaned against her body and his dick hard and yearning to be inside the innocent girl that his body was against. Kira knew his feelings quite well for she to yearned to have him inside her. She pulled him closer deepening the kiss as his dick touched the outside of his desired entrance. He slowly pushed in Kira and moaned quietly. She felt amazing as he pushed a little deeper and went a little faster in her. As he got to the point of her innocents he looked at her with pleading eyes. Kira nodded and deepened the kiss as he smiled at her deepened the kiss as well and pushed past her innocents. Kira moaned and blushed as a little of her blood went into the water. He blushed as well as she wrapped her legs around him and he picked up a lot of speed. Kira moaned at the same time he did and as he continued thrusting deeper and faster into her he came and with his speed and how hard he had went before he came he was already all the away in. He ended up pushing it through and with that she blushed. Kira had smiled though. He pulled out slowly and noticed he had came. He looked at her. "Why did you not stop me?" He asked as she had deeply kissed him. "Because I….I wanted to have your child….Ulquiorra…." Kira blushes and smiled. "I….I love you and I want you to stay mine and let me bare your children. If you don't want me to then you can kill the children…." she said as she looked down. Ulquiorra shook his head as he deeply kissed her. "It's fine for you to keep my children Kira I don't mind." He said calmly. Soon a knock at the door disturbed them from their happy moment. Ulquiorra answered the door. Kira soon heard his react in pain and all was silent. Kira ran to the door only to find Ichigo the guy that was going to send her away standing over Ulquiorra's dead body. Kira lunged at him with her blade drawn. The blade was precious to her. It had once belonged to her eldest brother Nicholas who was long gone now. Kira's blade ripped through Ichigo's body and he yelled out in tremendous pain. Kira smiled but soon felt a pain in her chest much worse then the pain she forced Ichigo to feel. She screamed, only to look down and find that he had forced his blade through her chest. As blood pored from her chest her vision got blurry. She cried, not only for Ulquiorra's death, not only for her death, but for the soon to be death of the unborn child she carried inside her body. As Ichigo left Aizen, the leader of the Espadas, walked in. He told Kira that he would make sure the child survived and lived a safe life, but could not promise her that her or Ulquiorra would live. Kira knew she was to die soon but did not care. As long as the child lived she would be happy. Aizen laid Kira down next to Ulquiorra on a table in his new hideout. With what little medical equipment he had left he kept Kira's body alive for the nine months of the child's development. Kira gave birth only one month before she was meant to. Aizen did not know how that had happened but was grateful that Kira's body survived for the ninth month. That whole month the child fed off of Kira's milk and learned at a very early stage how to be strong. Aizen died soon after the child's fourteenth birthday. Ichigo had killed Aizen as well. Rukia then adopted the child, and her and Ichigo taught the child the ways of a Soul Reaper. By the time the child turned eighteen a hole had appeared in his throat, the same exact place his father's hole was, Ichigo didn't like it but still loved the child as if it were his. The child was married and had a family at the age of twenty-two and lived the rest of his life happily, still wondering who and what his father was like, and how beautiful his mother must have been. The boy found out at the age of twenty-three that Ichigo had killed his parents and his god father. With that in mind he killed Ichigo in revenge for his parents. He died soon after that because of Rukia and Byakuya's tag team fight against him. His family was slaughtered but no one knows by who...Kira and Ulquiorra's blood line mixed was never continued thanks to whoever killed their son's family...**


	2. Mine

_**Mine 3**_

**By: Kira Midnight**

Kira cautiously looked around shyly. Today was her first day at the Soul Reaper Academy and she was painfully scared and shy. She was only 12 and most people were much older than her…but Kira was determined to find a friend she could call her own…But her shy nature got in her way of making any friends before…so his task would be hard to accomplish. But Kira knew she had to at least try…no matter how many times she got hurt she knew she'd need a friend in this rough area.

Aizen was also 12 and walking through the halls making eye contact with every passing person. He also wanted a friend, but just any friend…this friend had to have a certain trustworthy look in their eyes that told him he could always count on them. Aizen don't trust just anyone. He was looking for a friend that he knew would hunt him down if he went missing and if push came to shove even sacrifice their life just to save his own. But so far all he saw in the eyes of the people was betrayers and back stabbers.

As Aizen walked around he saw a small crowd growing in one area and decided that it looked interesting. He forced his way to the front of the crowd and saw a guy attacking a beautiful silver haired girl. Kira was crying and tugging, trying to get away from her attacker but he wasn't letting her go he continued beating her untill her pink eyes met Aizen's. in her eyes Aizen saw the trust and loyalty he had been looking for, for so long. Aizen then grabbed the guys hand before he struck the girl again and tossed him aside. "Are you alright?" Aizen kindly asked Kira. Kira very slowly nodded blood going down her lips and her vision blurry. Aizen cleaned her up and carried her to her classroom. Luckily they shared every class together so they could always be at each other's sides. Aizen was going to make sure Kira became his friend…no matter what! Kira was near blacking out when they got to the classroom. Aizen laid her down and waited for his turn to perform his kido move. Kira, unfortunately, was called first and she was forced to get up and try her hand at kido. Kira took a deep breath and accomplished her kido completely blowing up the target. Aizen smiled. "AMAZING!" the teacher yelled after Kira took her seat back by Aizen. Her breathing was ragged and her pulse was low. Aizen took his turn, bombed it, and walked back to Kira, picked her up, and walked out of the area. Kira laid her head against his chest and quietly whispered, "Why…why are you helping me…why?" Aizen looked down at Kira and smiled. "Cause…I need a friend, and so do you by the way you seem." Kira slowly nodded at him and yawned a little. "O…ok…I'll be your friend…but…I don't even know your name…" Aizen smiled, "I'm Sosuke Aizen! Hi!" Kira slightly smiled. "I'm Kira Star Midnight…last of my clan…nice to make your acquaintance Aizen." Aizen took Kira by her hand and led her to a different class after making sure she was ok. Kira followed and gasped when her and Aizen were matched up against each other, the last thing she wanted to do was defeat and embarrass her new and only friend in front of everyone. Kira and Aizen's wooden swords collided many times and finally Kira just decided she'd let Aizen hold the victory and when he went to smash his sword down on her's she moved her sword slowly to the right and his sword hit her head and broke. Kira fell down in pain and Aizen dropped his blade. He knew he's end up hurting her eventually…and this made him so mad…he finally found the trust he desired in someone…mainly a girl…and he'd just lost it as well…or so he thought. Kira didn't hate him at all…she knew at this point the wasn't aware that she had let him hit her and smiled at him. "It's ok Aizen…it was my fault…sorry…I guess you win, my head hurts too much to keep fighting" Aizen nodded slowly and helped her up feeling bad for hitting her like he did. Everyone else knew that she let him…and so did the teacher. He grabbed Kira by her wrist tightly and pulled her to him. "You will fight! You let Aizen hit you now stand your ground and fight!" thing was that no matter the situation she hated fighting. She looked at Aizen her eyes pleading him to kick her ass, Aizen just smiled slightly and knew by that look she hated fighting…Aizen didn't wish to hurt his new friend but he could tell the only way she'd get out of this was if he defeated her…he rose a wooden sword and Kira did the same her hands shaking, her head truly did hurt and she was near blacking out. Aizen could tell this and for some reason tears stung his eyes. He had never gotten so close to someone in such a short amount of time…he knew that she was defiantly the friend he'd been looking for his whole life. The teacher yelled for Aizen to attack and though it was hesitant he attacked Kira…with all his power. This force sent Kira flying back. Aizen closed his eyes tightly trying to choke back his tears but as soon as he heard her hit the wall he broke down and cried. "KIRAAAAA!" Aizen screamed and ran to her.

When Aizen got to Kira's side he saw that she was unconscious and her head bleeding. He picked Kira up and walked out of the room caring his new friend that for some reason he felt he had known his entire life.

After getting Kira healed and taken care of Aizen offered to walk her home. But Kira looked down sadly. "Aizen…I have no home…I'm an outcast of the rukon district and so I fled here to find a way away from them all…" Aizen took her hand and led her to his house. "Fine you can stay with me!" Kira nodded already trusting him and let him lead her inside. She felt so safe with this man…but she didn't know why.

As the academy years flew by and Kira's friendship with Aizen grew stronger and stronger by every passing day they both realized…that they had so much in common and Aizen promised to stay by Kira's side always. Hearing this made Kira so very happy. She knew this was true and it made her smile. But the day of graduation arrived and Kira got pulled out by a Captain she wasn't familiar with…Captain Shinji Hirako of squad 5. "Listen child, I'm told that you are deep friends with Sosuke. Am I correct?" Kira slowly nodded. "He's my Aizen!" She had to make sure he knew. Shinji just smiled slightly. "Are you aware that only one of you can pass on…who will you choose?" Kira gasped and began to cry. She wanted to stay by Aizen's side…through everything…..but now she was being told that she was not aloud to graduate with him…she knew of Aizen's dreams of becoming a Captain and working his way up to the top and the only way he could was if he graduated…so Kira took a deep breath and threw choked words said, "Let Aizen…take the stage and graduate…I'll remain behind for him…" With this answer Shinji smiled as if he did something he knew was evil and he walked away to the graduation teacher. "Kira said she wished to stay behind, make sure you don't call her name and that Sosuke Aizen is assigned to my squad please." The teacher nodded and called Aizen's name last letting him know what squad he's report to as soon as the ceremony was over. Aizen was confused, he wondered why Kira's name wasn't called…he knew his friend met every requirement that was needed to pass…so why was she not called…why? This did make him angry but before he could ask he was escorted away to squad 5. He was so mad…tears filled his eyes as he thought silently to himself, "I didn't even get to…tell her…bye…" Aizen couldn't help but crying at that moment…and Kira saw him as he was led away. She had to tightly close her eyes to resist the temptation of screaming out his name just to be able to hear his voice once more. But she knew that'd be wrong and retreated to a closet where she sat for hours alone and thinking of Aizen and if he'd someday fulfill his dreams. Kira couldn't help but thinking this was the last time she'd ever see her Aizen again…

Months passed…then years and Kira was able to escape to the human realm taking on the body on a young school girl. She always had a saddened look on her face and was often caught staring out the window as if waiting for someone. She grew more and more and by the time Kira was out of school she met a boy named Ichigo, who she had cautiously befriended but didn't fully trust. Her eyes always showed mistrust and sadness and her smile was always fake. Ichigo couldn't help but wondering what in the world could have hurt this girl so much that she couldn't at least truly smile. But one day Rukia had found out Kira attended the academy in the soul society and asked her what year she graduated. She told Rukia and she was confused. "So Kira if you were a soul reaper why are you here instead of there?" Kira looked away. "Well Rukia…I had a friend…he had high hopes and dreams for his future…we were equal in every way…but I was told that only one of us could graduate…and knowing his dreams…I let him take my place…my only regret was that I couldn't even say goodbye to him…" Rukia choked back tears hearing that and looked at Ichigo why just stared at Kira as if he knew how bad it hurt not being able to say goodbye to someone you cherished. "Ichigo…why do you look so sad?" Kira asked wondering if he truly felt as she did. Usually Ichigo didn't talk about his mother…only thought about her…"My…mother was killed…when I was a child…I tried waking her but she,…she was gone…I didn't get to say goodbye…or even that I loved her…" With this Kira knew her and Ichigo had the same feeling of abandonment, sorrow, loneliness, and hurt. She felt as if she could at least half way connect with him. And from then on the only one she truly smiled around was Ichigo…

As her sadness grew less painful and her heart began to mend Kira felt as if something bad was about to immerge. So when Captain 0 went to switch the city with a fake city Kira made sure she was able to remain secretly behind to see what was going on. When what she felt as danger had appeared Kira saw him…and her heart skipped a beat. "Aizen…." Kira whispered. Gin was the only one who saw her and he smiled. Kira brown hair blew faintly in the wind and her eyes glimmered with tears. Gin smiled and Aizen saw his smile. "Gin dose this encounter excite you?" Gin looked at Aizen. "Well theirs that and the fact that Captain 0 forgot to hide a single girl in the switched city." Captain 0 was confused. "What do you mean, someone was left behind?" Gin smiled and nodded. "Have you not seen her, are you truly unaware?" Gin pointed to where Kira was but by that time Kira had already moved closer and this time gin didn't spot her. Kira had to get a closer look…to see if this man was really her Aizen from so many years ago. As Kira got closer and her look of him became clearer she saw…it truly was Aizen…and when he heard him speak she knew that it was him…she could never forget his voice…Kira began crying, but this time she couldn't hold back her words Kira screamed as loud as her voice could reach, "AIIIIZZZEEENNNN!" With that loud yell Aizen looked to where the voice had traveled from and to his surprise there Kira stood…alone and panting from her breathless scream. Aizen could already tell it was Kira by the same look of trust in her eyes. "Kira…!" Aizen said lowly. Gin looked to where Kira stood and unsheathed his blade. "GIN! If you so much as scratch her I'll kill you myself!" Gin was amazed…why had Aizen cared so much? Who was she? Kira was trained at how to float in air and ran up to Aizen. Aizen couldn't help but smiling a warm smile as he watched her run. But to his surprise his body to dashed toward her. Everyone watched as Kira and Aizen met in the middle and tightly embraced each other. Aizen had looked for Kira for so long and eventually found Gin trying desperately to forget Kira…but a piece of her always remained in his memories…of how she always called him hers…Kira's tears fell on Aizen's shoulder and he held her closer as they landed easily on the ground and somehow on their knees. "Kira I've looked everywhere for you…why did you not graduate along side me as we had planed!" Kira looked him in the eyes, "I was told only one of us could pass on….and I knew your dreams were to become something huge…so I let you take my place on the stage and I remained behind." Aizen felt happy that Kira was once again by his side…and he held her tightly not wanting to release her…he decided that he couldn't put her in danger ever again and abandoned his own allies…even Gin and found a quite, very secret place to live out his life with the girl that forever changed how he looked at everyone…even himself!


End file.
